


Dancing Isn't That Difficult

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing isn't that difficult when you have a good teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Isn't That Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> 2000 AU drabble; prompt: dancing

_What’s wrong Jimmy?_ Sebastian leant over the back of the sofa. Jim looked up at him.

‘Nothing,’ he replied.

 _Oh, come on,_ Seb circled the sofa and sat next to his friend, nudging him with his elbow, _I can see you’re sulking. What’s the matter?_

‘I can’t dance, that’s the matter,’ Jim said quickly, ‘Every time we go on a social gathering with dances, I just stand there like an idiot. I feel uncivilised and uncultured- Hey, what are you doing?’ he asked, surprised, when Seb grabbed his hand and pulled him on his feet.

 _Teaching you how to dance,_ Sebastian replied, pushing the sofa closer to the coffee table, _But we need more space first._

Dumbstruck, James observed his friend rearranging furniture in their living room. Finally, Seb stopped in front of him.

_Okay, I’m going to be the follower-_

‘What?’ Jim asked, tilting his head.

 _A woman,_ the blond explained, rolling his eyes.

‘What? Seb, you-’

 _Come on, Jimmy, if you want to dance, you have to learn the steps of the leader,_ Sebastian waved his hand, inviting Jim to come closer, _Put your hand on my back-_ Jim mumbled something, blushing slightly, _Jim, come on, it’s just dancing,_ he pulled his friend closer and placed the smaller man’s right hand on his back, _See? Nothing to be scared of. Let’s start with the waltz, shall we?_

Teaching Jim dancing turned out to be really time-consuming, but finally the smaller man’s movements became smoother and he stopped stepping on the blond’s feet. Now they were slowly turning on the spot, Jim standing on Seb’s feet like a little child. By then Sebastian took over the role of the leader, holding Jim closely, his big warm hand pressed to James’ back.

‘Dancing isn’t that difficult,’ Jim mumbled, ‘but very... huuuawn... tiring,’ he yawned, pressing his face to Seb’s chest. The blond smiled warmly and continued turning.


End file.
